


teach me

by IZUKUSDEKU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa being a dumbass+flirt+lover boy, Oikawa playfully chokes reader a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZUKUSDEKU/pseuds/IZUKUSDEKU
Summary: Being the captain of the volleyball club and girls swooned by you everyday, you think Toru Oikawa had at least a small idea of what love is. That sadly wasn’t the case, the boy has been in past relationships and yet not a single one of them has made him feel...in love.Wanting to know what love is, he asks y/n to teach him about love. Throughout the time, old and new feelings are springing up for both sides of the party, soon to learn about love from each other. Does Oikawa not know love or did he just “love” the wrong people throughout his life?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	teach me

──𝐀𝐎𝐁𝐀 𝐉𝐎𝐇𝐒𝐀𝐈 𝐇𝐈𝐆𝐇 𝐒𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐎𝐋

──𝟏𝟑:𝟒𝟓 𝐏𝐌

  
  


Another long day, a boring and cold day actually. Any place, any time, any day would rather be taken than sitting in a cold Japanese Literature class hearing a lecture about who knows what. Though you didn’t hear a lecture, you rather heard snoring, looking around the room, you finally captured the culprit. Toru Oikawa, the captain and setter of Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club. Whew, the boy was loud with the snoring too, head leaned back on the chair and all, probably could be heard from outside the classroom. 

Being already annoyed as you, you leaned closer to your childhood friend, since he was in the front of you, and tapped him on the shoulder, “Ayo Iwa, tell yo boyfriend to stop snoring.” The boy grunted and rolled his eyes, “For the last time y/n, he isn’t my boyfriend.”

You rolled your eyes back at him, and leaned back on your chair and crossed your arms. You leaned forward again, but closer to Oikawa instead, once you came up with the perfect comeback to wake him up, “Yeah yeah, and Tobio-chan isn’t the prettiest setter in the Miyagi-”

“Cause he isn’t.” Both you and Iwaizumi were startled by his response, nothing about it, you were just surprised that it woke Oikawa up.

“That woke him up.” Iwaizumi said.

You stretched a smile and leaned back with your arms crossed again, “Works every time.” 

Since the teacher was still lecturing and wasn’t paying attention to the back of the class, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to face you, “I’m surprised you still remember Tobio y/n.” You looked up at Oikawa and turned to your bag, grabbing a filer to pretend to file your pretty pink acrylic nails, completely ignoring the chocolate haired setter.

“Y/n.” Oikawa said your name, seeing that you ignored him, he rolled his eyes and said it again, but a tad bit too loud, “Y/n!”

“Mr. Oikawa, what is it that you need l/n for so badly to interrupt my lecture?” The teacher yelled from the front of the class. You looked up and snickered, Iwaizumi snickered also, poor Oikawa grew embarrassed and slightly started blushing, “N-n-nothing, nothing Lillia Sensei, you can continue.”

“Thank you and pay attention Hajime and Toru, you too y/n.” All three of you rolled your eyes at the teacher once she had her back faced and the two boys turned back around to face you again.

“She really gotta hit us with the first names. Anyways, Iwa you know what’s a hilarious discovery I just made?” You leaned closer to the two boys, setting your head on the palm of your hand while your elbow was propped up on the desk.

“Wassup y/n?” Iwaizumi asked as a response.

“Whenever Oikawa gets in trouble by you or anybody else, he’ll be quick to blame you or talk back but when it comes to me, he becomes a stuttering mess and takes the blame.” You smirked at the two boys, Oikawa rolled his eyes, and Iwaizumi thought for a moment then shook his head in agreement, “You’re right y/n, he does.” 

“I’m right here.” Oikawa pointed out. “You can talk to Iwa but not me?” You rolled your eyes, putting back the filer in your bag and grabbed your phone, heading straight to Iwaizumi’s contact. “Y/N you can’t ignore me forever”

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Iwaizumi pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it to check the message you sent. “She said ‘ **_I can and I will, I’ve been doing it for four years haven’t I_ **’ ?”

Oikawa sucked his teeth, “That was junior high, that shit was four fucking years ago y/n.”

You kept your eyes on your phone, continuing on to text Iwa your responses, “She said **_‘And four years ago you did me dirty as fuck, sometimes I’m even surprised that I called you my best friend at one point. The only reason I still talk to Iwa and not you is cause he wasn’t a total fucking douchebag unlike you.’_ ** Yeah she got you there.”

Oikawa threw his arms in the air then crossed it across his chest, “Okay but I’ve been apologizing for over two years now. What else does she want me to fucking do?”

You rolled your eyes again and texted Iwaizumi your response, “ **_Fucking beg_ **.” 

Oikawa grew a smirk and placed his arm on your desk, “Is that all she wants? I could do more ya know.” 

Iwaizumi hit him on the back of his head while you rolled your eyes, both of you responding, “Nasty ass.”

The bell finally rang for the next class, sadly you had it with only Oikawa and not Iwa. You made a beeline for the door and waited for Iwaizumi at the water fountain. Once you saw, you joined him at his left while Oikawa was on his right. 

You went on your phone to avoid the awkward tension while Oikawa was holding up Iwaizumi’s attention. Not long after, you saw a text from Iwaizumi and looked up to see him stop for Oikawa since he was being bombarded by a bunch of first and second years. You decide to join Iwaizumi on his wait.

“You know y/n, you’re gonna have to admit that you miss him?” Iwaizumi said low enough for only you to hear. 

You shook your head and started playing with one of your coils, _I should dye this blonde or pink, nah I did pink already. Maybe blood orange, that would look cute right?_ “Not in a million fucking years Iwa, he knows what he fucking did.”

“You act like those late night rants to me about Oikawa mean nothing.”

You twisted your face then shook it off, “Doesn’t matter, still won’t forgive him.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked at Oikawa, who was still busy with the first and second years, and back at you, “Y/N he misses you, he misses his best friend. I’m tired of playing monkey in the middle whenever we hang out, in class, or at practice. When will you ever forgive him?”

You looked up at the ceiling, just plain painted cement, stretching your coil to see it bounce to its natural state, “When we go to nationals.” 

“Petty.” Both of you leaned back at the nearby lockers, you continued on your phone while Iwa was still waiting for Oikawa. “Y/n, quick question, why did you accept to be the volleyball manager if you fucking hate Oikawa?”

Suddenly you froze up, looking up at him, trying to think of a good enough to reason that doesn’t involve Oikawa. To be honest, Iwaizumi wasn’t wrong, you dearly missed Oikawa and wanted him back as your best friend. Him and Iwaizumi were the first to get you interested in volleyball, they were the only people to see you cry over your many boy issues, and your many many many phases growing up. Those two were there to make you happy when you weren’t feeling yourself, give you a tissue and shoulder to cry on and an ear to hear your rant. They were both there to encourage you when you were bullied for being different from others, well, Iwa was the main one fighting them back for you while Oikawa hyped him up and kept yelling total nonsense. 

You three were like the inseparable three musketeers, even though most of the time, people thought you and Iwa were siblings and Oikawa was your boyfriend. 

“Y/n? Y/n?!” Iwaizumi shook your shoulder to grab your attention.

“I joined the team cause I love volleyball and I can’t stand the girls volleyball club. I almost fought a bitch on the first day of practice, never again.” You shuddered at the thought of one of the girls making rude remarks about your hair, which had a soft, bubblegum pink tone at the time.

“So it has nothing to do with Oikawa?”

“Nope.” You popped the ‘p’ at the end.

“Lies, fucking lies y/n.” 

Finally, Oikawa jogged up to join you both right before the bell rang, heading to your next class, which was Psychology, right across from Iwaizumi’s Home Economics class. “What were you guys talking about?” Oikawa asked while struggling to hold five miniature teddy bears and almost twenty small boxes of chocolate. Everyday was like Valentine's Day for that boy. 

Iwa decided to respond since you most definitely weren’t going to, “Me and y/n were talking about what we’re gonna do for the weekend.”

“Can I join?”

“Fuck no.” You responded back, not even taking a glance at the chocolate haired boy. 

“Oh my goodness, is y/n actually talking to me?” Oikawa gasped and held his chest back with a teddy bear in his hand.

You rolled your eyes, “In your fucking dreams.”

“Oh my that makes four more words, maybe she’ll speak a whole sentence to me next Iwa.” Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi on his arm, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as a response back to Oikawa. 

The bell rang, leaving Iwaizumi to separate from you and Oikawa, you and Iwaizumi did your long-term handshake and parted ways. You quickly rushed to your Psychology class before Oikawa even had a chance to say something to you. 

As you entered, you saw everyone standing up around the class, then realizing...new seats. You got closer while the teacher was calling names and pointing to each seat. Though, you still haven’t heard your name being called yet.

“Last two seats, Oikawa Toru and miss l/n y/n.” You wanted to leave class and walk into a busy freeway once you heard Oikawa and your name in one sentence. Also cringing at the fact that he was gonna be right next to you for the rest of the year. 

Being a good student that you are, you sighed and attended to your seat, which was all the way in the back of the class. Oikawa showed up five minutes late to class, more than likely talking to Iwaizumi or being stopped by fangirls. Oikawa slyly entered class and took his seat next to you. Before he even tried to talk to you, you pulled your phone out, texting Iwaizumi about the sudden seat changes and where you were placed.

The teacher cleared his throat and tapped on the whiteboard to grab everyone’s attention, “Today’s lesson is gonna be something different, usually we study upon the concept of emotions or analyzing the brain. Today we are going to be talking about love, it’s something in your everyday life right?”

“Aww shit, he’s gonna give us another storytime. Pack it up Cupid, we don’t wanna hear it.” One of the kids in the middle rows said, rolling his eyes while the class let out some laughs. 

The teacher didn’t mind and laughed also, “No no, no story time . For the next few weeks, we’ll be talking about love, receiving and passing it on, what it physically does to the body, how it affects your mental health state, all of that. With a project.” The last three words made all the students snap their heads towards the teacher, buzzing about a project. 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I believe it’s something that you all will like. You and the person I assigned a seat next to you will research about love, write a five page paper, together, on what you have learned, and a slideshow along with it. Also, your slideshow presentation has to be between five to seven minutes.” The teacher ended with a satisfied smile and sigh.

All the girls and boys turned to you and Oikawa, the girls turned to you cause you got to be chosen as “the school’s pretty boy partner” and Oikawa got to be chosen as your partner, y/n, one of the prettiest girls in school. You paid no mind and continued on your phone, Oikawa on the other hand, was a blushing mess from the nasty stares and distracted himself with his phone also.

Oikawa turned to you while you weren’t paying and stared at you, he thought to himself, “ _How the hell am I supposed to do this project with y/n if she won’t even talk to me? It’s been four years and she won’t even speak a whole sentence to me. Y/N is so pretty, her dyed blue hair is so pretty on her, wait what? No no, I need to grab y/n’s attention not look at her hair. But it looks like cotton candy though, I wonder how it would look if I-_ ” 

Oikawa leaned over to touch your hair until, “Oikawa Toru, I will fucking snap your arm off and replace you as setter if you touch my damn hair.” You yelled while staying glued to your phone.

He quickly pulled back his arm and his cheeks immediately blushed cherry red, “H-how did you know?”

“Peripheral vision dumbass, you’re right next to me.” You rolled your eyes and continued on. 

Oikawa let out a sigh and slightly turned his body towards you, “I hope you know we’re gonna have to talk in order to do this project.” 

You responded in a monotone voice, “I know.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Paper and pencil always existed, didn't they?” Oikawa rolled his eyes and went back to listening to the teacher lecturing about love, he listened on until he realized something, he, Toru Oikawa has never been in love.

“ _Love? What the fuck? How do you do that?_ ” He thought to himself, despite being a big flirt, the boy has never been in love. Since Oikawa knew about your past love experience, he turned to you and tapped your shoulder. 

“What?” You snapped at him, Oikawa pulled back and let out a deep breath, “Y/N, what’s love and...how do you do it?”


End file.
